Fusion
Fusion is Phantom Brave's unique customization system designed to strengthen Weapons and expand the movesets of other characters. Fusion can be accessed by talking to the Fusionist or Putty Fusionist in Phantom Isle. Interface After speaking with the Fusing character, you'll be taken to a menu. The menu is split into two categories, a list of avaliable characters, and a list of the objects and weapons in the player's possession. To switch between category menus: PS2: L1 and R1 PSP and Wii: L and R Fusion Basics The most basic of Fusions follow the format described below. Marona and a Common Weed will be used as an example. *Choose the target character. (Marona) *Choose the object or character you wish to fuse into the target. (The Common Weed) *Choose any Skills you wish to transfer onto the Target. (This requires Mana. In this case, the skill "Dryad Lash," which costs fifty Mana. If the Mana cost exceeds the combined total of the two targets, Fusion cannot be performed.) *Finally, confirm with "Begin Fusion." (Note that upon confirming the Fusion, it cannot be undone. Also, the Weed will be removed from your inventory.) *Upon entering a battle, Marona can now use the skill "Dryad Lash," whether she is equipped with a Weed or not. (Note that some skills can only be used if an item is equipped. They will still be in the character's move list however.) Fusion (Item/Item) Fusions that don't involve characters are slightly more complex than those with, and follow a different format. Unlike Character/Item Fusions, stats and Compatibility are also factored into these types of Fusions. During this portion of the Fusion tutorial, the item the player is trying to strengthen will be referred to as the "Target." Items being Fused into the Targets will be called "Buffers." Compatibility Grades Everything in the game has a Compatibility grade. (Barring Unique characters, whose Grades are always locked at "A," and certain weapons; which cannot be Fused into anything at all.) Compatibility determines a portion of the limit of Mana costs; and in the case of Item fusion, determines how much of it's statistics can be transferred unto the target's regular stats and Confining stats. F (Lowest) > E > D > C > B > A > AA > AAA > S > SS > SSS (Highest) The Slime character has the highest Compatibility grade in the game. Confine Ability UP When one Confines a character into a battle object, a Confine list appears next to the character's overall statistics. Confine stats are percentages which affect how the object will affect the character upon Confining. (Example: Confining a Healer into an object with +20% next to ATK will increse her current ATK by 20%. Inversely, Confining into a -20% object will reduce current ATK by 20%. When fusing Items together, the option "Confine Ability UP" will appear. Choosing costs a slight amount of Mana. (Gnerally less than transferring overall stats does) Choosing this adds to the target's Confine stats. Example: Fusing a Weed into a Sword with +10% Confine in SPD and choosing this option would add 5 to 10 percent to the current Confine SPD percent. Confining a character into this Sword would add 20% to SPD due to the Fusion. Equipment Ability UP The other option during Item Fusion is Equipment Ability UP. This generally requires more Mana than improving Confine stats, but the results make the target item a better weapon. Selecting this option increases the target's stats based on the buffer's overall stats.Compatibility determines the Mana cost threshhold of the final Fusion, how much stat gain the Target receives, and the individual cost of selecting this option. (Meaning, a buffer with "SSS" Compatibility will transfer more stats than that of, say, a "B" grade buffer.) Note that with enough Mana, both Confine and Equipment Ability UP can be chosen for the Fusion. The format for Item Fusion is described below. A Common Book with 100 Mana and a Common Sword with 200 Mana will be used as an example. *Choose the item you wish to buffer. (The Common Sword) *Choose the Item you wish to buffer with. (The Common Book) *Choose any skills from the Book you wish to transfer unto the Sword. (In this case, the "Ice" spell. Since both objects have Mana, their combined total is avaliable for you to work with. Ice costs 100 Mana out of the 300 Total.) *If applicable, choose Confine and/or Equipment Ability UP. (In this example, Equipment UP costs 160 Mana, while Confine costs only 50. We lack enough Mana for both, so Equipment Ability UP is chosen.) *After viewing the Target's modified stats, choose "Begin Fusion." (As in common Fusion, The buffer will be removed from your inventory after Fusion.) *Unlike characters with Skills, Weapon-fused skills are native to the Weapon instead of the wielder. (Example: Marona uses the fused sword briefly, having access to the "Ice" spell. Upon giving it to a Fighter instead, the Fighter can use the spell now while Marona cannot. Fusion Strategies And Quirks While Fusion is a relatively simple concept, number-crunching notwithstanding, there are things the player can do to aid the growth of their characters and weapons. It's best to wait until you've at least gotten to the final Episode before attempting these. *''Level the Fusionist. Again, LEVEL THE FUSIONIST''. A high-levelled Fusionist allows Item Fusions and Skill-transfers to cost less than they would otherwise. The best thing for a Fusionist in battle is anything that improves INT, such as Flowers and Space Skill-infused Staffs/Books. Keep them away from enemies, and you should be fine, *''Slimes are more important than they appear.'' Slimes seems like rather useless characters in battle. Low Skill growth, sub-par stats. Why are they important? Well, they happen to have the highest Compatibility Grade of any Fusable thing in the game! A common post-game tactic (Fittingly called among players, the "Slime Trick") is Fusing Skills onto high-levelled Slimes, then fusing said Slimes with your intended target, Skills and all. The more powerful the Slime, the bigger your cost reduction! *''Being a Failiure doesn't mean you can't pass.'' The Failiure Title is a unique Title. When attached to anything, every stat is decreased by 80%. However, if you attach a Failiure Title to a Target, (Only works for Items!) Fusing a well-Titled Buffer will boost the Target Item's stat gain more than normal. (No exact formula yet, regrettably!) Just be sure to re-apply the Target's original Title post-Fusion, or you won't see your improved stats! *''Mana Farming. It works.'' Fusion isn't a one-way street. Aside from strengthening and transferring, Fusion has a third use: Mana gathering. When you Fuse an item to a target without transferring any skills or modifying stats, the mana from the Buffer is added to the Target's total. (Example: Fusing a 30 Mana Weed into a Witch with 100 Mana. The Witch will then have 130 Mana provided no stat-boost option was chosen.) Post-game, this is essential for getting the best skills. Combining this with the Dungeon Failiure Title trick will have you swimming with Mana as well as more powerful items. So go out and make some Mana! *''Cheating really does pay off.'' The Failiure Title isn't just for Fusion. Applying this title to a high-level RD can really help you out. While Enemy Level and Type won't change, their stats will be reduced by 80%. Unfortunately, the Failure title reduces the EXP and BOR rewards for defeating foes to 0. But that's not what you want to use the Title for. Going into a high-level Failiure Dungeon is great for getting high-level Items that you wouldn't normally have access to. This trick is best done with Bottlemails. (Or Putties if you haven't unlocked the latter yet!) Enter a Failiure Dungeon, Confine your Bottlemails, let them waste their turns, and they'll take with them the Items they were Confined to. This trick is great for finding poweful and rare buffers, or just for Mana farming. (Results can vary depending on certain factors. See the Bottlemail article for a more in-depth explanation.) Category:Game Systems